


Trivia Murder Party 2 - Hotel Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Trivia Murder, Trivia Murder Party (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When 8 people get trapped in a scary hotel, it’s up to them to escape and survive these terrible games.
Kudos: 1





	Trivia Murder Party 2 - Hotel Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanna give a few notes before I start! 
> 
> This fanfic has bad language, extremely gory and dark scenes and some other adult themes, I wouldn’t read if you are a kid or a young teenager, but viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction, characters or situations may not make sense, I apologise for that 
> 
> I do not own the concept or the characters shown in this fan fiction, these are all property of jackbox games
> 
> Enjoy! (I’m not a professional fan fic writer but I hope you do still enjoy it anyway)

//— Chapter I - Hotel Lobby —\\\

Why did I do it? Why did I take the risk? I was promised a beach resort with a spa, a swimming pool and beverages. A holiday resort with an all you can eat buffet, an entertainment arcade and even more benefits if I just visited this weird location. And if I had known that it would end me up in a tall 10-floor murder hotel that slaughtered people and ruthlessly played with them then MAYBE, I would’ve said no. At least, saying no wouldn’t have put me in the situation I was in now. I got my luggage and flew to this distant location in the middle of nowhere. Then suddenly, I got kidnapped and bought to this odd hotel. I was directed inside and told to wait in the hotel floor lobby. The carpet had dried up blood-stains, and the walls were covered in dust and cob-webs. It looked like this place hadn’t been treated well in years. I waited around and took a seat, soaking in the surroundings and the feint smell of blood I picked up from my nose. A small shiver went down my spine. I started to figure out what was actually going on. I was in a murder hotel, and this hotel was going to be the exact place I die in. I gulped, trying to think of other things as I passed the time and waited for something else to happen while I was shivering and cowering in fear. But all of a sudden, a few guards come in, throwing another person on the ground and leaving quickly. I rushed over to see if they were alright. “Hey, are you okay?” I asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just these damn guards. They kidnapped me and bought me to here for some weird reason!”  
He then stood up, while dusting himself off. “You’re not alone, I was tricked and bought here too.” He looked friendly, so I put my trust into him. “Hey, how about we get a seat over there?” I point to a set of seats next to the small café near the entrance. We take a seat and start to talk. As I was talking with him, I stopped shaking and calmed down a bit. It was almost as if he was comforting me and telling me that everything was gonna be okay. “Hey, what’s your name? You seem like a really nice person.” “Oh MY name? Well the thing is, I don’t really remember my name, like at all? But they kept calling me “The Jester”. It was weird until I realised it was probably a nickname.” The cogs started turning in my head and I started to put the puzzle pieces together. “I got given a nickname too, not remembering my previous memories or anything. I think we’ve been drugged and re-named, to make a clean slate for all of us.” Jester’s head lit up, as if he just figured something out. “I think we’re supposed to be like dolls, because they’re just playing with us. They don’t care about our memories or ANYTHING. They’re just using us.” I sensed the anger in his words, and I completely understood what he was saying. It was outrageous that we were being used as “dolls” and that we were being played with. “This isn’t fair. We’re humans, and we have lives too!” I exclaim, trying to push the point through to my new friend. “You asked me for my name but what’s yours?” He wonders, making eye-contact with me. “I’ve been labelled as: “The Alpha” apparently.” Jester looks me dead in the eyes with a very confident expression and says: “Alpha, we’re getting the hell out of here!”

//— Chapter II - The Escape —\\\

We looked outside to see a large number of guards blocking the entrance and exit. “DAMNIT! How are we supposed to escape now?!” Jester says, with a worried look on his face. “It’s okay, let’s think this through.” I say calmly. “There’s another exit, and it’s through the underground. We can go there.” He says, pointing downwards towards the creepy basement. “Oh yeah! That’s perfec-“ “WAIT!” He shouts, interrupting me. “We need to be careful. Who knows what’s down there... and we also need to watch out for HIM.” He whispers carefully to me. “Who’s him? And what’s going on in the basement?” I ask curiously. “It doesn’t matter right now. I’ll explain everything to you later but for now, we need to focus on getting out of here and finding the basement key.” He explains. All of a sudden, a green figure appears right in-front of us. Who was this person and what were they doing here? “If y’all are escaping through the basement then you can count me in!” She says confidently, as she smiles and shows off her sheriff’s badge. “Who in the heck are you?” Jester asks, confusedly. “I’m the sheriff, and together, we can escape this horrible place!” Jester continues to speak. “How do we know we can trust you?” “You can trust me, I’m in the same boat as y’all. I got tricked too and now I’m in this creepy-ass hotel with none of my memories and nobody I actually know!” She says. “I still don’t trust you y’know, I mean you just waltz in here and now you immediately expect us to trust you? Hell no!” I step in and speak as soon as he finishes talking. “Come on jester, let’s at least give her a chance.” “Okay fine... but you better not betray us!” Jester says, while giving sheriff a dirty look. “I promise I won’t disappoint!” Sheriff pulls the basement key out of her pocket and we open it, to see a long stairway leading down into pure darkness. “Did any of you bring a torch?” Jester asks. “I got some right here in my pocket!” Sheriff exclaims as she pulls the torches out and hands us one each. “Okay, are we all ready? Then let’s do this!” As soon as we hit the bottom of the staircase leading down, we turn on each of our torches and we start to look around. I see “HELP ME” and “SOS” written in blood on the wall, as well as some insects and creatures crawling around the walls and surrounding the area, making it their new home. We keep exploring deeper and deeper into the basement until we hear a distant noise. A scream coming from someone. “Somebody else is here, and it looks like they’re in a lot of pain.” I say. “We need to go and help them, follow me!” Sheriff shouts as she runs down the corridor with us. “Jester, you go in first!” Sheriff instructed. “Why me? Okay fine.” He opens the door to see a tall mysterious person murdering and torturing someone else. “Y’know, I really HATE IT when someone interrupts me in the middle of killing someone, so now I’M GONNA KILL YOU.” Jester starts to beg and plead. “PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME I’M SO SORRY I’M SORRY PLEASE!!!” He begs, while tears start to fall from his eyes. “It’s too late now. TIME TO DIE.” The murderer shouts angrily. “P-please don’t hurt me...” Jester pleaded. He pins jester to the wall, and gets a sharpened knife out of the drawer next to him. “This is goodbye, and something before you die,” he gets the knife into position and says: “YOU WON’T BE MISSED.” Jester screams and cries as he gets stabbed and torn apart into several pieces. Blood and guts splatter all over the floor as we just sit there and watch in silence as his insides get turned outside. We froze, too scared to move or we’d suffer the same fate. We just sat and watched painfully as he slowly got led to his grave. “This is what happens when you mess with me! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!” The merciless killer looked at the person he was torturing and said: “You can go free, I’ve already released my anger on HIM.” He walks out slowly and the killer slowly turns and stares directly at me and sheriff. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you two there. Come with me.”

//— Chapter III - True Colours —\\\

“THIS is hotel floor one, where you’ll all be staying!” The killer explained excitedly. He points to me. “You. You stay in room 105 and the other one stays in 106. Have fun and enjoy your stay!!” He exclaims. “Oh and also... DO WHAT I SAY IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE... and if ANY OF YOU disobey me, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE A LOT MORE GRUESOME THEN HIS DEATH...” He points to jester’s dead corpse that he brought up with him and left on the floor to bleed out into the carpet. He then leaves us in silence and complete utter shock. Sheriff starts to sob and cry on the ground. “It’s all my fault..... HE WOULDN’T HAVE DIED IF IT WEREN’T FOR ME!!!!!” She screams. “Hey, calm down it wasn’t your fault.” I say, patting her on the back and trying to comfort her. “We didn’t know the killer was going to be in the basement, it’s okay.” “Thank you alpha...” She sniffed. “Now let’s get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning okay?” I state. “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” She replies. It was a very hard night. I get woken up by a very loud scream and rush out of my bed to see what’s going on... I then hear faint sobbing. I rushed to sheriff’s room, to see if she heard the weird sound as well. But to my disarray, I find sheriff’s corpse hung on the wall, with blood dripping down the walls and jester standing there. “Wait- but I- I didn’t- I-“ I stutter in complete shock and confusion. “I ALWAYS LIKED TO PLAY WITH YOU GUYS.” Jester shouts maniacally while he pulls a metal pipe out of the shower system in the bathroom. “But- jester, how could you?!” I start to tear-up as jester starts to show his TRUE COLOURS. “I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND, AND I NEVER WILL BE, AHAHAHAHAHA!”  
He runs into me and hits me around the head with the metal pipe in his hand, causing me to fall unconscious. As I faint, I take one last look at jester’s sinister face and widespread smile as he erupts in laughter maniacally. Was this the end for me? Was I dead? Did jester kill me? I wake up in someone else’s room and look around. Where could I be? What happened to jester and how didn’t I die? “Why am I not dead? Why didn’t he murder me, just like as he did with sheriff?” I thought, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. “I can explain that.” A random voice appears and I look around, confused. “I jumped in last second and brought you out of the room and brought you to my room, here.” A grey person appeared out of the background and greeted me. “Hello. I calculated that you would’ve died in the next few minutes if I didn’t come to rescue you.” She stated. “Thank you so much for rescuing me!!!” I wallowed gratefully as I rushed in to hug her. “Hold your horses! You’ve still had a massive hit to the head with a metal pipe. You were lucky you didn’t get brain damage, but I had to bandage you up. You’re gonna need to stay in bed for a few more days before you make a full recovery.” “Thank you so much for saving me, I honestly don’t have the words-“ “Thank me later. For now we have to deal with the problem at hand. The jester.” She mentioned. “Why- why did he attack me?!” I cried, as tears started to roll down my face. “He died and turned into a ghost. The ghost jester is not the same jester you knew but rather, an evil version of him. He’s getting controlled and manipulated into killing people ruthlessly like what happened with sheriff.” She explained carefully, not missing a single detail. “Sheriff was my last link. My last friend. And then she dies too...” I cry pathetically. “Get some sleep now, your injury isn’t gonna heal itself. You’ll need some rest.” She stated. “Hey, what’s your name?” I asked, wiping away my tears. “I’m “The nerd” and I hope we can make good friends... Alpha.” She shuts the door and turns the light off, leaving me in the dark. I start to think. Why did she save my life? Why was she so smart and most importantly, how did she know my name?! But thinking more and more just gave me an even bigger headache. So I let it go and drifted off to sleep. At least, that’s what I wish I could say if I could ACTUALLY sleep. Jester and Sheriff’s screams played through my head over and over. I was traumatised by it all and several things kept playing into my mind. “YOU WON’T BE MISSED.” As jester got ruthlessly murdered and stabbed. “Now let’s get some sleep, and I’ll see you in the morning.” Sheriff said, not knowing that she’d wake up dead and covered in blood. “I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND, AND I NEVER WILL BE, AHAHAHAHAHA!” Jester said, as he betrayed me and knocked me out with a metal pipe. All these memories kept playing over and over non-stop into my head and I thought I was going insane. But all of a sudden, I just drifted off to sleep...

//— Chapter IV - Trivia With A Twist —\\\

“Waaaake uuupppp. Waaaakeeey uppy!! WAKE UP NOW OR YOU DIE!!!” The killer screams viciously. I open my eyes to see them right beside me. I immediately hide under my covers and shake in fear. “Are you scared of me? There’s no need to be scared. Follow my orders and you’ll stay alive. Now, come with me.” My head still hurts and I try not to faint while walking through the hallway. We take the elevator to floor two, where I see a bunch of other people waiting. “Here’s the last one. All of you talk it out, and then we shall begin.” He states as he takes the elevator back to floor one. “Umm... who are you guys?” I ask confusedly. A person wearing yellow steps forward. “I’m the screamer. I was also the one who was getting tortured so thanks for saving me!” A person wearing red steps forward. “I’m the red herring! How are you?” Two people step forward. “We’re the lovers! We’ll try our best to protect you!” A person wearing blue steps forward. “Umm... so hi. I’m the believer and together umm... we could escape!” And one other familiar person steps forward. “And I’m the nerd. But you’ve already met me, haven’t you?” “Again, thank you so much for saving my life, nerd.” I say, still grateful and thankful I didn’t die that sad, lonely night. “No problem but now, we’ve gotta deal with THIS PROBLEM.” She mentions carefully, as the killer arrives shortly after. “WELCOME TO MY GAME!!! I call it - Trivia Murder Party!!!” He explains, filled with excitement. “Here’s how the game works!!! You’ll all be answering questions about certain trivia. The people who get it right are safe, BUT THE PEOPLE WHO GET IT WRONG WILL BE SENT TO A KILLING FLOOR...” We all listen and pay attention in silence. “You COULD survive orrrrr... you could DIE!!!” He schemes, carefully. “Are you all ready for the first question?” Before we get a chance to respond, he says: “GOOD! THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!” For a while we were all doing really good, getting all of the questions correct by working together and sharing our knowledge. But the killer started to grow bored. “Okay. I’ve had enough of this crap. It’s time for consequences...” We all get taken down to a killing room. We arrive at what used to be a gym, but covered in dust and bugs. Oh, and don’t forget about the blood. It was stained all over the walls. It looked as if the killer didn’t do a good enough job of cleaning it. There was basketballs all over the floor and one slightly crooked basketball hoop. “Whoever scores the least amount of hoops will DIE.” I was scared out of my mind. I wasn’t good at sports. And I’m pretty sure my new friends weren’t good at sports either. “Good luck. I’ll be cheering for you all!” Red herring cheers. “And the timer starts, NOW!!!” Nerd is already calculating the best angle to hit the ball off, lovers are lifting each other up and helping each other reach the hoop, and red herring and believer were just trying their best. But screamer was very scared. Shaking and shivering in the corner. I think she just needed some encouragement so I came over to try and help her. But time ran out all of a sudden. “Tiiiiiiime is up!” It was as if he didn’t want me to go near her, or help her. And I could see why. It was very obvious now. “YOU scored the least amount of hoops so therefore, you die!!!” He exclaimed joyously. He wasted no time and got an electric wire out. I had a bad feeling about this. He put the screamer on it and started to pull on it, teasing screamer. She started to cry, and then burst into tears. “Aww, is wittle baby crying? It’s okay baby.... I’LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!” He laughed hysterically as he continued to pull on it until he let go. And she just hung there. Still alive, but suffering with pain and discomfort. She started to cough up blood, and lightly sobbed with trickles of tears and streams of blood going down her. This kept happening until she died. We all started to cry, sad and shocked at the same time. Even though I expected it, the pain still stuck with me throughout. Why did this had to happen? Why did she have to be hung, and so violently as well? The blood she spat out still dripped on the floor, in small mucus puddles. She was just hanging there, like a toy, swinging left and right, like the killer was hypnotising us. The lovers hugged each other, scared and sad. I didn’t know how or what to feel anymore. I feel light-headed. And the worst bit is, I don’t know if it’s about the head injury, or the murder. Maybe both? Who knows? Anyway, I knew now that this game was serious. And I HAD TO SURVIVE. Or else, I’ll never see the light of day again.

//— Chapter V - This Twisted Game —\\\

We slowly make our way up the hotel, helping each-other as we go along. But we couldn’t go long without another punishment. So once again, we were all taken to the killing room. This room was an old scientific room, with metal walls that had rusted up and slowly decayed over its life-spam. This room also had a shelf of dangerous chemicals including poison, which was gonna be the main theme for this game. The killer pulled out 9 chalices and blindfolded us. “Now the dead get to pick which chalices to poison!” He squawked excitedly as he got the poison out and squeezed them into syringes and gave them to jester’s ghost, sheriff’s ghost and screamer’s ghost. I tried to calculate the chances of me picking a poison chalice but my head started to hurt. “We have 1/3 of a chance of picking a poisoned chalice.” The nerd calculated. I was in complete utter shock. How did she read my mind like that? She really was incredibly smart and clever. But I didn’t have time to think about that. Right now I needed to take my chances. I’ve never gambled before but I imagine this is something it would be like. My life, in the hands of a pair of chalices. I closed my eyes and picked one and then felt another hand touch mine. I opened my eyes to see red herring also touching the same cup as mine. “If we die, we die together!” He shouted loudly. We looked each-other in the eye one last time and took a sip out of the chalice. We hear glass-shattering and see believer on the ground, hands on his throat with blood-shot eyes and gagging noises. “It looks like someone picked MY CUP! AHAHAHAHAHA!” The screamer screamed as she high-fives jester and sheriff. Sheriff stares directly at me. “WE’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!” She growled, while throwing a chalice towards me. Red herring catches it immediately. “I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!!!” He barks, as he puts the glass on the ground and smashes it with his feet. We get distracted but look back at believer who is oozing out of the mouth and pulling his hair out, as his stomach blows up and acid spills all over the floor. “WHAT DID HE PUT IN THAT POISON?!” The girl lover asks, shocked and confused all at the same time. “He took dangerous chemicals and mixed them all into the poison. What a monster.” Nerd said. “MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! You’re one smart cookie! Let’s see if it lasts!” The killer proclaimed. Believer’s organs have spilled out into the floor and have left a massive pool of blood. “AW CRAP! Now I gotta clean that up. Ugh whatever... I’ll just have my guards do it, let’s just move on. We take the elevator and leave believer’s body to bleed out and to deteriorate into several different parts. I’ve gotta find some way to get out of this. It’s the only way nobody else can die. I’ve gotta do something, and fast. But I can’t. I can’t do anything. Right now, I’m useless and I’m just clay in the hands of the killer, to mould and play with as he likes. Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! Why am I so useless?! Why can’t I help my friends?! 4 of my friends have died, and they’ve all been me just standing there and watching. We need to get out of here and escape this twisted game, once and for all. The struggle continued as we made it higher and higher into this murder hotel. But all of a sudden, it’s time for another killing room. “Bonjour! Welcome back to the killing floor! Now THIS is an escape room. And what I mean by that, is...” he gets out 4 knifes and hands one to each of the ghosts. “IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE THE GHOSTS BEFORE THEY KILL YOU! Good luck...” The killer stands back and watches the scene un-fold. Jester whispers something into my ear but all I really hear is “Kill” and “Toy”. He’s really become corrupted. But I know now that he isn’t the same jester I once knew. I had to escape him or else, I’d become a corrupted ghost too.

//— Chapter VI - Escape Room —\\\

I run away as fast as I can, but I can’t seem to outrun him. “EHEHEHEHEY!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YA!” He screams as I run for my life, scared out of my mind. I hear distant screams from the distance. The lovers were shot and stabbed by sheriff. This isn’t good. I need to keep running, or else he’s gonna kill me. But then I come to my biggest fear. Dead ends. At least in my scenario, this was the scariest thing. I put my hands on the wall and shake uncontrollably. “Looks like I finally found you!!!” Jester bellows as he grabs his knife. “Hmm... how am I gonna kill you.? Do I stab you over and over like how I died? Nah that would be too simple.” As he’s wrapped in thought, I try to find a way to escape him. I find an opening and a way to escape. Without thinking, i speedily dash through and run as fast as I can. But it wasn’t enough. Jester caught up to me and chopped my leg off. I screamed out in pain and fell flat onto the floor as my severed leg spewed out blood like some kind of messed-up fountain. “YOU TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM ME? That’s okay. NOWHERE TO RUN NOW!!!” He slowly runs his knife down my skin, giving me a huge cut. I’m still yelling out in pain, as it was too much to bear. “End of the road, alpha!” Screamer says as she also joins in with jester by running her knife down my skin. “Become one of us, alpha!” Sheriff insisted as she started to poke little holes in my skin, with her knife. I coughed up some blood, I felt myself losing more and more blood by the second. I was definitely gonna die soon, it was just a matter of time. They definitely weren’t gonna kill me instantly, but rather just let me bleed out and suffer in the ground. My death wasn’t gonna be fast and painless, but slow and painFUL. I started to cry and beg. I was on my last legs. “I’M BEGGING YOU! STOOOOOOP!!!” I screamed as loud as I could, yet nothing happened. I closed my eyes and got ready for death. I was gonna become a ghost and kill other people. I didn’t want to but I knew I had no choice. Sheriff and Jester were good people but look at what they’ve become. And screamer too. They all had such fast deaths but I’m on the ground, drooling and bleeding out. This is the end. Goodbye... But red herring swoops in and rescues me. He then brings me to nerd. “Get him into the hotel hospital. I’ll deal with these guys.” He stated, looking back at their corrupted bodies. “Are you sure? You might die! I calculate th-“ red herring puts a finger to nerd’s mouth. “Promise you get him there safe okay?” Nerd nods, and then rushes through the hotel to the elevator. She quickly goes down to the lobby and rushes me to the hospital. I wake up surrounded by doctors and nerd sitting next to me, looking concerned. As soon as I re-gained consciousness, her eyes lit up immediately. “You’re awake- you’re actually awake?!” She stares in shock, as if looking at a ghost. I groan in pain as I look at my leg, which has been fully sewn back together with stitches. “It’s a miracle you survived, you lost so much blood!” She explained while rubbing her glasses and then putting them back on. “What happened to red herring?” I mumbled softly. Nerd’s face sinks with shock and regret. “OH NO.... I- I- I GOTTA- AAAAAAAHH!” She sprints out of the hospital and fumbles into the elevator. She presses the elevator button and goes to the room where it all happened. But by the time she’s there, it’s already too late. Red herring is dead, with a pool of blood on the floor. The ghosts disappeared for now, and left some weapons behind with them, one stabbed into red herring. The killer is nowhere to be seen right now and the hotel is completely silent. Nerd comes back down to the hospital to tell me the news. 

//— Chapter VII - The Grand Escape—\\\

I couldn’t walk, and was basically useless. Nerd found some crutches that I could use in the meantime. We went to a room and locked it, we made sure the security cameras were off and that nobody was overhearing us, and then we started to discuss our strategy to escape. There were ghosts everywhere blocking us, so we were very limited in our options. But to nobody’s surprise, nerd still figured out an elite strategy to get us out of this murder hotel once and for all. “Floor ten. That’s where the exit is. Now we just need to figure out a way to get there.” We thought and thought until we finally came up with a plan that would finally get us out of this everlasting nightmare. We can finally escape, after all suffering and the pain we’ve endured. We gestured each-other and the plan got put into action. I ran over to the right to distract the ghosts about to attack nerd, while nerd went to the electric room to turn off the power so we could go undercover. I couldn’t keep the ghosts distracted for much longer but thankfully, the power went off at just the right time. I escaped and got into position, and nerd followed along. We ran up the stairs, trying to cover as much ground as possible before the power turned back on.  
But the power DID turn back on. The ghosts could see again and we were in the middle of them. Surrounded. “Remember, they’re just see-through. We can run straight through them!” Nerd states and she gets ready to run. I do too. We both speed ahead of the ghosts and make it to the next flight of stairs. We quickly climbed up, but the ghosts were catching up with us. “Oh I forgot to mention, these ghosts can reap our souls and steal them for themselves.” Nerd explained as we galloped up the stairs as fast as we could. “So you’re saying that they can steal our life-force and then become alive themselves while also making us dead?!” I shouted stressed and tired from running up the long flight of stairs. “Yep. Bingo.” We hit the next floor and see a few more ghosts here, but this time was different. They were all carrying weapons along with them like knifes, guns, etc. They charged straight at us with their weapons. “C’mon!!! Through this part!” The nerd squeaked as we crawled through the ventilation system, trying not to run into any ghosts, we reach the next floor. “The floor above this has to be floor ten!!! That’s our ticket out of here!” Nerd described while pointing her finger above us, to the 10th floor. But there was ghosts there, of course. We needed a way to figure out how to get through them. Until suddenly, the killer reappears. “Hey, how are you guys still alive? That’s fine, I’ll take care of that!” He grabs nerd by the neck and strangles her to death. I sit there in shock as I lose the last hope I had. Why?! Why???!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO?! SHE SAVED MY LIFE FOR CHRIST’S SAKE, BUT I CAN’T EVEN SAVE HER’S? Why?! “Hey you seem a little beaten up! Lemme give you a hand...” the killer grabs me and puts me near all of the ghosts including nerd. “This is your final chance. Will you escape? Or will you just become a ghost-prisoner and be repurposed into a guard? Who knows?! Or maybe I should peel your skin off and use you as a rug? Hmm.” But, I don’t feel scared anymore. It’s too late to be scared. Now, I gotta avenge my friends and escape. I must live for happiness. I must live for my family at home. I MUST LIVE FOR MY FRIENDS AND ALL THE MEMORIES I MADE WITH THEM. Whether good or bad, I still made memories, and I learned from my mistakes. I look the killer dead in the eye and scream: “I’M NOT A TOY!!!” as I kick him off of the balcony. He screams “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” as he plunges to the first floor of the hotel. All the ghosts step towards me, and I say to them: “Goodbye my friends. Through thick and thin, we all made it together. I WILL AVENGE YOU ALL!” I run away quickly before one kills me. And there it was. A beautiful view from the top of the hotel, but most importantly, freedom. Fresh, beautiful, freedom. And had freedom not felt so good before. I returned to my normal life, but never forgot about the terrible memories I had in the hotel. It scarred me for life, but to be honest, I’m glad it did. Do you wanna know why? Because now I know:

NEVER PLAY HIS GAME. EVER... AGAIN.

/:/:/-((( THE END )))-\:\:\


End file.
